Metarex Melee
by Fairfieldfencer
Summary: Lien-Da has contracted her mother's disease after enting the Twilight Zone, and only Dr. Finitevus can help. He tells the heroes of Mobius of a cure that leads them into the deep reaches of space where the Black Arms are doing war with the Metarex.
1. Quack's Anatomy

**Quack's Anatomy**

Shadow and Sonic were carrying Lien-Da to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital as fast as they could. They ran through the doors and were greeted by Dr. Horatio Quack. The duck's attention immediately went to the incoming party.

"What's the matter?" He said.

"It's Lien-Da. She just collapsed in front of us. She's extremely hot." Dimitri said.

"When was this?"

"About ten minutes ago."

Dr. Quack examined Lien-Da. He first took her pulse. He took note of its weakness. She also had shallow breathing and dry skin.

"She appears to have a case of heatstroke. I can give her a shot of something to help her. When she comes 'round in twenty five minutes, you have to keep her cool and give her a solution of salt water."

"Heat stroke? How can she have heat stroke? She's been in this tepid city for the past month and went into space a few days ago. The only hot place was Eggman's small robot making factory in his base, and we were only there for about a few hours."

"Hmm... In that case we'd better run a few tests."

Quack then asked a nurse to bring him a bed trolley and put Lien-Da down on it. Quack and the nurse then rushed off to commence the tests.

Thirty minutes later, the family of Lien-Da were in the waiting room. Remington had recently learned about his aunt and had become rather close to her. Julie-Su was there too. She was quite surprised by herself being there. She'd fought against Lien-Da for years and here she was; worried about her. Dr. Quack then came out of the examination room with the holographic NICOLE.

"Lien-Da's condition is the first I've seen. There's no medical history of such a condition existing. It might even be unique."

"What's wrong with her?" Dimitri asked.

"NICOLE, you tell him. I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

"Somehow, Lien-Da's DNA has mutated so that it blocks her ability to absorb vitamins and other nutrients from sunlight." The AI explained. "Without sunlight, she can't get enough of those nutrients, and even if an IV drip or something like that worked it would leave her hospital bound for life."

"Is there any way to cure it?" Dimitri asked.

"We won't know until we figure out what caused this."

"This condition is not unique. Lien-Da has told me about it before. This condition is what killed her mother. There's only one person alive who knows more about it than her. Gae-Na, fetch Meister."

Gae-Na had been Lien-Da's friend for some time now, and also her right-hand-woman when it came to making battle plans and preparations. She hurried off to find the echidna Dimitri had asked for.

"Who's Meister?" Julie-Su asked.

"I didn't think you would have remembered him. He was your father's bodyguard. He protected Luger for years and was there when Merin-Da was ill."

After ten minutes, Gae-Na returned with Meister. He was a large brown echidna in his fifties with a long goatee.

"Grandmaster Dimitri, it is an honour to see you, sir. How may I assist you?" Meister said.

"Lien-Da has inherited her mother's condition. We need everything you can tell us about that time."

"Lien-Da has Merin-Da's condition? May I see her?"

"Yes certainly. She's conscious at the moment, but delusional." Said Quack.

They all followed Dr. Quack into Lien-Da's room. She was in bed still burning up. You could barely tell that her eyes were open.

"I wouldn't try to talk to her. She isn't seeing things straight. I tried to get her attention by snapping my fingers in front of her face and she lashed out at me before collapsing again." Quack told everyone.

Meister looked at Lien-Da and worry was plain on his face.

"I've protected Luger's family for years, but Lien-Da was special among them. Like the daughter I never had. I'll tell you all I know about Merin-Da, but there's very little to tell. After we came out of the Twilight Zone, when Lien-Da and Kragok were about eight, Merin-Da said she felt as if she was burning up and suffered the same thing Lien-Da is now; delusions and immense bodily heat. We even took her back to the Twilight Zone in the hopes that she'd better, but it failed. She died five months after she contacted the condition. That was in the Twilight Zone. Time seemed to slow to a crawl in there. Aurora knows how long Lien-Da has out here."

Inside Lien-Da's head, she was in a world of her own; an insane one. Everything was different to her. She tried opening her eyes and to get cooler but it didn't work. Then one moment, she heard the comforting voice of Meister and a memory suddenly flashed before her. She was about five years old and was playing with her brother Kragok; a simple game of chase outside. She kept running after her brother and tripped on a rock she failed to notice. Her knee had been grazed and she started crying.

"What's the matter?" Said a much younger Meister, coming to see what all the commotion was about.

"She tripped! I didn't mean for it to happen. Am I in trouble?" Kragok said.

"You should be! My knee's real sore." Lien-Da said.

"They'll probably have to cut it off." Kragok said.

"Eek!" Lien-Da screamed.

"Now, it's nothing that serious; just a little scratch." Meister said.

"Something wrong? Said a purple echidna.

"Nothing, Luger. Lien-Da just hurt herself."

"Well, it's your job to make sure that nothing happens to them or the rest of my family. Stopping a five-year-old from hurting themselves is a simple task, and yet you can't even do that."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll see that it shall not happen again."

"See that it doesn't, or there will not be a next time." And with that, Luger departed.

"Did I get you in trouble, Mr. Meister?" Lien-Da asked.

"No. But could you guys do me a favour? Be more careful the next time you're playing. OK?"

"OK!" the two young echidnas said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Did anyone else encounter this condition?" Asked Dr. Quack.

"No. Not a soul. Luger even had his troops search for anyone else with it in the hopes that he could find a cure." Said Meister.

"Then there is something unique about Lien-Da and her mother. Both entered the Twilight Zone, but so did the Dark Legion and Brotherhood of Guardians. The Guardians could have easily avoided it through their Chaos powers, but how did the Dark Legion fight it? Perhaps their... Wait a minute."

Dr. Quack went over to a folder near Lien-Da's bed. He opened it up to reveal x-rays of Lien-Da.

"What is strange about her body?" Quack asked everyone.

"Nothing." NICOLE said.

"Exactly. She's a member of the Dark Legion. Where are her cybernetics? The only ones she has are on her head. Meister, did Merin-Da have any cybernetics?"

"Barely any, really. She only had an internal modification to one of her lungs and some in her nose to get rid of a flower allergy she had."

"That's it! Everyone else in the Twilight Zone had some sort of protection against it, except Lien-Da and her mother."

"And this helps us how?" Dimitri asked with a touch of annoyance.

"It helps us figure out a way to keep the condition from worsening until we find a cure."

"But why didn't she get the condition sooner? She had entered the Twilight Zone years ago along with the rest of the legion."

"She was only a child. Her body was still growing. It probably just adapted to the conditions there to survive."

"Dr. Quack, the tests have found something." Said a nurse who had just entered. Quack took a look at the test results.

"This could help us find a cure. You see, the Mobian ability to absorb nutrients from sunlight is similar to photosynthesis in plants, and so we need to find a plant with DNA compatible with Mobians so that they can synthesize a gene to replace Lien-Da's mutated DNA and restore her to health. NICOLE, could you please search for such a plant in your files."

"Searching..." NICOLE began searching through her database that held records of almost everything on Mobius. After a few minutes, she stopped with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, doctor. There's no such plant." The AI said. "Perhaps we could use the Chaos Emerald like you did for King Maximillian."

"No, it's impossible to tell if it would work. Max was simply in a coma, something we know about. I have no idea what we're up against here."

"A plant with DNA that is compatable with Mobians. What about a living plant? A plant that could walk and talk like a Mobian?" Said Dimitri.

"You know of such a plant?" Said Quack.

"I've heard of it."

"Who has it?"

"He doesn't have it, but he probably knows where to find it, the traitorous scoundrel!"

"Wait, Dimitri, you don't mean..." Said Julie-Su.

"I do. Dr. Finitevus."


	2. The Doctor Is In The Big House

**The Doctor is in the Big House**

Dimitri walked with Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic to Freedom HQ's laboratory. That was where the greatest mind in New Mobotropolis thought and invented due to the technology at their disposal. Amongst them were Sir Charles Hedgehog, Rotor Walrus, Ceneca-9009, Miles "Tails" Prower and, occasionally, Dimitri the Echidna.

"Dimitri, are you OK? NICOLE just told me about Lien-Da over the link to New Mobotropolis. How's she doing." Said Chuck.

"I'm fine, but she is much worse off. She has contracted a unique disease that could kill her if we don't do something, and you can help us restore her back to health with your new invention."

"The prototype Chaos Emerald detector?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me, but Uncle Chuck, why do you need a Chaos Emerald detector?" Asked Sonic.

"Simple, Sonny boy. King Elias has ordered the Chaos Emeralds to be scattered across the free parts of the planet for safety. One will be kept in New Mobotropolis, though. I made this on the King's orders so we know if the Chaos Emeralds to be disturbed or stolen. Like a tracker."

"Cool idea."

"And hopefully it is an adaptable idea. Sir Charles, could you alter your machine to track down a different object carrying energy?" Dimitri asked.

"If you have one on you, my device works by reading the energy signatures of the Chaos Emerald we have and tracking down other objects with the same wavelength. All I have to do is place it in the machine."

"Perfect. Knuckles, I require your Warp Ring."

"My Warp Ring? Oh, I get it. You're going to track down Finitevus by locating his Warp Rings."

"Exactly."

Knuckles took off his hat to reveal an assortment of objects inside, including a Warp Ring. He took out the ring and handed it to Sir Charles.

"I assume Finitevus has something to do with Lien-Da's illness?" Sir Charles asked.

"He soon will. He might be her only hope." Said Dimitri.

Sir Charles walked over to his invention. It was basically a large machine with a keyboard, a computer screen and a large empty glass orb on the top, big enough to hold a Chaos Emerald. Sir Charles opened the top part of the orb and placed the ring inside. He typed in some commands and the machine came to life. The screen now showed a map of Mobius with multiple red dots. Not surprising, many had managed to get their hands on Warp Rings after Albion's destruction.

"Could you narrow it down to multiple Warps Rings in the same location? Finitevus is bound to have more than anyone on the planet." Said Dimitri.

Sir Charles typed in a few more commands and there was now a single dot a few miles away from the Mobian Desert in the ocean.

"Wait, that's Devil's Gulag." Said Chuck.

"emDevil/em's Gulag? Suits him..." Knuckles remarked.

"Devil's Gulag is an abandoned prison. It's been vacated ever since Eggman came here." Said Chuck.

"I am aware of what Devil's Gulag is, Sir Charles. Lien-Da informed me that some rogue echidnas used stolen Dark Legion technology to further their criminal activities ended up in there. But enough of this, we must go to Devil's Gulag at once. Sir Charles, can you give us back the Warp Ring. I like the idea of using Finitevus' own technology against him to add insult to injury." Said Dimitri.

"You won't need to worry about giving Finitevus injury when I get my hands on him." Said Knuckles.

Sir Charles handed Knuckles the Warp Ring, but he then gave it to Sonic. "We'll get there faster if someone who knows where Devil's Gulag is uses it."

Knuckles used the Warp Ring's power to expand it to take in the Mobians. Sonic then thought about Devil's Gulag and touched the ring and the inside of the prison appeared. The four Mobians stepped into the Warp Ring. They came out the other side of the ring into a large dusty hallway with cells with rusty bars.

At the end of the room in an open cell was Dr. Finitevus sitting on a swivel chair staring at a computer. He appeared to be working on new plans for his next scheme. His obsession with Enerjak finishing the world off seemed to have not ended. In the other cells were multiple documents about Dimitri's rampage as Enerjak. One of the cells even had Enerjak's suit but with changed colouring.

Knuckles ignored all this as it took all his concentration to stop himself from giving into his anger and attacking Finitevus, which was evident from his heavy breathing. Breathing that caught the attention of the albino Echidna in the near silent room.

Finitevus spun around in the chair and shot off a blast of energy that missed the four and went through the Warp Ring into Freedom HQ, almost hitting Sir Charles. Finitevus activated his own Warp Rings, but Knuckles refused to let him get away and tackled him to the ground faster than anyone expected the Echidna to be. He kept Finitevus secure in a half-nelson and brought him towards the others.

"What do you want from me?" The albino asked.

"What makes you think we want anything?" Said Sonic.

"Oh, please. If you didn't need me alive, Locke's brat would have torn my head off by now."

"Call my friend a 'brat' again, and I might just let Knux do that."

"Finitevus, you once told me of a discovery you made. An alien species-" Said Dimitri.

"Two alien species, I believe, but that's all I'm saying."

"Oh really, well, at the risk of sounding clichéd, I have ways of making you talk." Shadow said, cracking his knuckles. He grabbed Finitevus by the shoulder and led him into a padded cell and closed the door behind him. Grunts of pain and the sound of flesh on bone could be heard. More than once the Mobians in the hallway flinched at the sounds, and they'd probably seen more action than any other Mobian alive. Shadow then threw Finitevus out the door in front of the other Mobians.

"Alright! I'll tell you." Said Finitevus, clenching his jaw in pain. "A couple of years ago, before the Chaos Knuckles incident, a space ship landed near Albion. It was an escape pod of some sort. The guards had managed to cover it up from the citizens and reported it to me and Gala-Na. We were... romantically involved at the time, and I managed to persuade her to not tell anyone about it and let me study the craft.

"After various tests, I accidentally opened it and found an alien made of plant life, but she looked almost like a Mobian. She told me she escaped from her world that was being taken over by a dictatorship group called the Metarex. They started out small at first, but they managed to build themselves a powerful army by improving the natural abilities of their males. But by the time she escaped her planet, they had started using cyborganics and robots.

"I offered to give her shelter if she let me run some tests on her. She agreed. What I found out was amazing. She could eat, breath, and think like a Mobian. I was ready to reveal her to the world and hopefully she would be accepted. But a Metarex managed to find her and took her away using a teleportation device so I could not follow."

"Do you know where she was taken?" Dimitri asked.

"It probably took her back to her home planet."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Yes. But why do you want to know? Have the Metarex returned?"

"We'll ask the questions-" Said Sonic.

"It's OK, Sonic. I'll answer him." Dimitri cut in. "Lien-Da has obtained her mother's condition after she entered the Twilight Zone. She went there to free the Brotherhood of Guardians to assist us against the Black Arms."

"emTo free the Brotherhood? I put them there. If Dimitri finds out that I am, from a certain point of view, responsible for this, then he'll kill me as soon as this is over. Or worse yet, he'll let his distant cousins have their way with me./em" Thought Finitevus.

"A couple of days later, she collapsed in front of me." Dimitri continued. "She couldn't get any nutrients from sunlight. Now she's in hospital and we need your help to save her. The only way to do that is with the DNA of the species you told me you discovered. Their DNA can bring her back to health due to photosynthesis in plants."

Finitevus mulled this information over before replying. "Certainly. I shall assist you. There may be another way to cure her, though. But it would take a few hours to do. I would recommend we try both options at the same time."

"What is this alternative?"

"Reconstructing her old DNA through Remington and Julie-Su, but it would be foolish to rest your hopes on that. It is but a billion to one shot."

"A billion to one shot? As if we've never beaten those odds before..." Said Sonic.

"Be that as it may, you heroes aren't the type to wager a person's life on dumb luck. I shall provide you with the location of the species you seek and I shall oversee the operation for my suggestion."

"You expect us to leave you in New Mobotropolis on your own?"

"I'll hardly be alone with a thousand citizens and the Acorn Kingdom Army watching me. And, truth be told, I am not all that powerful. The joined forces of the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters would be an easy match for me. So, shall we return to New Mobotropolis?"

"Yes, you shall. But keep in this in mind, Finitevus." Said Dimitri. "If anything happens to her, I'll be holding you responsible and I'll hunt you down."

"You have my word that I shall do everything in my power to save her." Said Finitevus, and the funny thing was; he meant it.


	3. Alien vs PlantCyborg

**Alien vs. Plant/Cyborg**

"I've obtained all the medical equipment you asked for, Dr. Finitevus." Said Dr. Quack.

"Excellent. Now, if you excuse me, I must see to our second operation. NICOLE, please provide a link to Freedom HQ for me."

The AI did so. A computer screen now showed Team Dark, (Shadow, Rouge, and Omega), and Team Triple Threat, (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles), getting prepared for their trip to space. Chuck was with Dimitri getting the Warp Ring set.

"How is everything going down there at 'mission control'?" Dr. Finitevus asked.

"The Warp Ring is ready to absorb the power of the emerald." Said Chuck. He then put down the tools he'd used on the Warp Ring and took the Chaos Emerald from its holding place. He put the emerald inside the Warp Ring and the two started to glow; the emerald a bright green and the ring a pure golden light. Once all the energy it needed had been transferred, Chuck removed the emerald and put it back in the sphere.

"Here you go. Just think of the coordinates Finitevus gave you and you'll be OK." Said Chuck. "And remember, this thing is only good for two trips that far across space. One to get there, and the other to return home. Good luck out there."

Knuckles touched the Warp Ring and it enlarged again. They all stepped through it into a vast part of space. They saw a planet a few thousand miles away, but it couldn't be the one. Finitevus said that the female Seedrian he rescued described her world as a lush green one. The only one visible looked like a giant desert. There was nothing here, just a bunch of asteroids.

"Where's this planet Finitevus was talking about?" Rouge asked.

"He must have tricked us." Said Tails.

"Negative. My sensors indicate that the stars surrounding this area are being pulled here, or were previously pulled here. But no planet exists." Said Omega.

"Meaning?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge let out a sigh and began to explain.

"When a planet with gravity like Mobius' exists, it pulls all the stars towards it a little. And Omega's sensors indicate that by how the constellations of stars are arranged, there should be a planet right here."

"But there isn't, meaning that the planet doesn't exist anymore." Completed Tails.

"Meaning there aren't any Seedrians to get the DNA sample from. The planet must have been destroyed recently if the stars are still in the same kind of position. They would have moved closer to that planet if it had been long ago."

"And how is it you know all this about stars?" Knuckles asked.

"It's like I told you, honey, I'm a spy. It's my job to know things."

"My sensors indicate battle ships are heading in our direction. Suggest we take immediate action to conceal ourselves." Said Omega.

"That asteroid with the large holes in it!" Said Sonic.

Omega flew them all over to the asteroid using his jet engines. The asteroid had multiple tunnels inside it, perfect for hiding them. They could see large ships like they'd never seen before. On them were armies of robot creatures. Some huge, some small, and some that could kill them within a second. Like the dinosaur type robots that could easily crush them between their metallic jaws.

At the front on a large golden attack ship with over a hundred cannons, stood five creatures that stood out from amongst the rest of their allies. One of them was a light green insect-like being with three blue eyes and a light blue cape. It had two thin and large horns sticking out of its head. Another was large and crimson with a single orange eye and wore a flowing red cape. Another wore a black cape and had an insect-like head with a large ovular purple eye. Its body was composed of black armor, with a glass orb matching its eye on the chest with legs in the shape of chicken legs. Another yellow one with large horns and was the biggest and bulkiest of all of them. It looked a lot like a metallic version of a quarterback with a green cape.

And the last was definitely the leader. All the others were clearly afraid of the being and showed it their respect. It was in purple armour and had two flowing torn capes attached to its shoulder pads, and had a large green eye in the centre of its head. Its large fingers were only a few centimetres from a large golden samurai sword it carried.

"They're late. Black Narcissus, have your ships detected any enemies on radar?" The purple one asked the black one.

Black Narcissus then inputted some commands on his communicator. "They have detected nothing, Dark Oak."

"Red Pine, Pale Bay Leaf, Yellow Zelkova contact all your ships and see if they have detected anything!" Dark Oak commanded.

"Mine report nothing." The Red one called Red Pine said.

"I am afraid my ships have sighted nothing, my master." The yellow one known as Yellow Zelkova said.

"Mine say they have sighted an unknown species hiding in one of the asteroids." The green one said.

"Good work, Bay Leaf. An unknown species hiding in an asteroid? They must be spies sent by the enemy. Send one of our troops to destroy them."

"Allow me to vanquish them, master. It will be the perfect opportunity to ready me for the battle. For I, the almighty Yellow Zelkova, shall pulverise these spies with ease."

"Very well, Zelkova. And make sure you get rid of them painfully. If there's one thing I hate, it's a spy!"

Zelkova jumped off of the ship and towards the asteroid. He would enjoy tearing the tiny spies apart.

"This can't be good." Said Rouge as she watched Zelkova charge towards the asteroid.

He rammed into it with his shoulder and threw it off course, causing our heroes to be thrown about like a bunch of laundry in a tumble dryer.

"OK. This guy's really ticking me off. I'm going to treat him to a knuckle sandwich." Said Knuckles once they'd stopped spinning.

"Hold it, Knucklehead. We're on a mission to save your distant cousin, remember?" Said Sonic.

"It'll only take a knockout second." Knuckles said while slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

He got his wish sooner than he expected as Zelkova smashed through the asteroid's wall and almost crushed them, but Knuckles and Omega retaliated by charging at him. The three were now locked in a battle of force but none of them could overpower the other. Zelkova soon grew bored with this and picked them up and threw them against the nearest wall.

Shadow and Sonic then spin dashed Zelkova in the hopes of stopping him. No such luck. His armour was too thick and he grabbed them and threw them against the same wall as Omega and Knuckles had hit. The four then looked at each other and mutually had the same idea. "Quadruple team!" They all charged Zelkova together and sent him crashing through the wall and caused him to slam into the golden battle ship.

"Does the almighty Yellow Zelkova require some assistance?" Bay Leaf said gloatingly.

"NO! For I shall-"

"Silence, Zelkova. You have underestimated them once already and they have shown themselves capable of fighting you. You, Bay Leaf and Narcissus shall all go and fight them. They will not stand a chance." Said Dark Oak.

All three of the Black Arms advanced. Bay Leaf summoned a pair of samurai swords that appeared in a purple flash and Narcissus brought out what looked like a large mirror on a staff with a blade sticking out of the bottom.

"Come, young fools. Witness the power of the Metarex leaders." Bay Leaf said.

"Metarex leaders, huh? Looks like we're on the right track after all." Said Sonic.

Bay Leaf then tried to slice Sonic and Shadow in half with his swords, but they were too quick and avoided most of his attacks, but he did manage to gash Shadow across his arm. Rouge and Tails were doing some high flying tricks around Narcissus who couldn't even reach them.

Omega and Knuckles were fighting off the mighty Zelkova. Knuckles wished he had the Chaotix with him to back him up. No doubt, with Vector and Mighty's help they could crush this guy to a pulp. But Knuckles just realised that Omega was just as good, as the automaton retracted his hand and fired drill missiles and yellow laser beams at Zelkova that managed to subdue him.

"These inferiors have actually proven to be a match for some of my greatest warriors. This is impossible. Red Pine, cover me! I'll deal with these pests myself." Said Dark Oak. He rushed towards all of them and inflicted painful blows that left them on the floor within seconds. Dark Oak then looked down at Shadow, believing him to be part of the species they were fighting, which he was.

"You are truely pitiful. Your efforts to destroy the Metarex race are pitiful and our first fights have only just begun. Perhaps this will make your leader see sense and surrender to the Metarex!"

Dark Oak lifted his sword up high and was about to decapitate Shadow, when a purple glowing sword clashed with Dark Oak's as it slashed halfway down to its target.

"And maybe this will make you see sense and realise the Black Arms cannot be defeated." Said the unparalleled voice of Black Doom.

All the Metarex leaders forgot about the spies as they saw the leader of the Black Arms hover before them.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Black Doom, at the hands of Yellow Zelkova."

"You don't have the skill worthy to be my opponent. I shall do battle with Dark Oak only today."

"You are overly bold, Black Doom. You even face us without an army." Said Dark Oak.

"Actually, my army is all around us."

"Where?"

"In plain sight. Hiding in the asteroid field." Black Doom clicked his fingers and asteroids began flying like shooting stars while dropping explosive projectiles and Black Arm soldiers on the Metarex ships.

"Black Comets. Living rocks from my home planet that can travel through space. They serve as the main transportation for us and a means of surprise in areas such as this." Said Black Doom.

"You shall pay for trying to make a fool out of me, Dark Oak, the glorious leader of the Metarex."

"As the Earthlings say, 'bring it on'!"

Black Doom summoned another sword out of nowhere and used both to spin around to make a slashing vortex of cuts and incisions. Dark Oak tried to land a hit on him, but found it impossible. Meanwhile, Bay Leaf, Red Pine and Narcissus were dealing Black Arm soldiers of all kinds, and Zelkova was taking down all the giants known as "Black Oaks" with his strength. He managed to wrestle out a large blue club called a Dark Hammer from one of the giants and used it to swat them aside like bulky flies.

Team Sonic, Rouge and Omega watched all this happen with awe, while Shadow watched with confusion. He had defeated and defied Black Doom and yet he had saved him. What was going-

"emJump on to the bird-like creatues! They shall take you to safety. We shall deal with the Metarex, my son./em" The voice of Black Doom said in Shadow's head.

Shadow wasn't sure about trusting him, but it was their only chance.

"Everybody jump on to those Black Arm birds!" Shadow yelled.

They complied and jumped off the ship onto the aliens, except for Omega, who simply flew with his jet boosters. The birds took them to one of the comets were they jumped off. Surprisingly, not a single Black Arm attacked them. One of them came close though, but was showing them where the blast shields were to protect them. They all suspected a trap, but they were wrong. Everyone was now thoroughly confused. Black Doom suddenly appeared in a flash and he was greeted by one of the many soldiers.

"How did the battle go?" The soldier asked.

"Dark Oak and his commanders retreated to oversee the battle and I decided to do the same." Said Black Doom. "How are my soldiers doing?"

"The battle plan is running smooth-" The soldier was interrupted by a laser blast that just hit the comet.

Black Doom hovered higher to see the gold ship.

"Why delay your destruction by fighting, Black Arms? You cannot hope to stop me!" Said the ship.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked.

"Starship! The most powerful attack vessel in the Metarex fleet. Entire armadas of different species have fallen to that craft." Said Black Doom.

"That overgrown tin can? We could take that thing out easy!" Sonic said.

"You probably cou-" Realisation hit Black Doom. If he had a mouth, you would have seen the largest grin you would ever see. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Y'mean work for you? Sorry, buddy, but we have a strict no teaming up with evil alien dictators policy." Said Sonic.

"I just saved your lives by telling my Black Hawks to fly in and rescue you. I saved your friend, my son, Shadow's life. You Earthlings usually feel that you owe each other when things like that happen."

"Yeah, and we owe you a lot of turmoil for all you've done. I wouldn't even work with you for all the gems in the wor- well..." Rouge said.

"I have stolen enough jewels during different wars to fill entire galaxies." Black Doom said.

"Where do I sign up?"

"We're not here for riches. We're here to help Lien-Da and cure her." Knuckles said.

"We have scavenged thousands of medical supplies from across the universe as well. Perhaps they can aid your friend..." Said Black Doom.

"We take down that ship and you give us the means to cure her?" Shadow asked.

"Probably... I don't know what the disease she has is, but the odds are well in your favour. Now, if you please."

Shadow jumped into the air and performed a spin dash, then shot towards Starship like a bullet out of a gun. Starship fired a few lasers at Shadow, but he spin dashed against them and they didn't even harm him.

"Not bad. But it is useless." Said Starship.

"You think so?" Said Shadow before spin dashing against every part of Starship's hull.

"What the heck is he doing?" Said Knuckles.

"Shadow is attacking the hull of the ship at immense speed to cause it to vibrate asunder." Said Omega.

You could practically hear the gears move as Knuckles tried to work out what Omega just said, although it might have been Omega's inner machinery.

"In English, honey." Said Rouge.

"Shadow is causing a series of rapid strikes on the ship's hull to make an intense vibration, causing the ship to shake apart from the inside." Said Omega.

Meanwhile, Shadow was making sure to destroy the ship. His original plan was working well enough, but now he needed to move in for the kill. He charged up all his energy and struck the side of Starship at full speed, tearing right through the metal. Inside the ship were hundreds of brown humanoid Metarex with insect-like heads and purple eyes. They fired missiles from their clawed at Shadow which he easily dodged. He then sent a barrage of Chaos Spears hurtling towards them. The spears sliced through the robots with ease. Shadow then zoomed through the hallways of the ship until he found the main control room and crashed into it.

"Now to finish it off. Chaos-BLAST!" Said Shadow.

A huge explosion of Chaos energy destroyed the front of the ship where the main computer was. The ship began exploding from different parts until it eventually blew up entirely. The others were worried about Shadow for a second until he appeared in front of them in a bright green flash.

"Task complete. May we see this medical equipment?" Said Shadow.

"My forces have advanced considerably and without Starship, nothing can get in their way. I will take you to our flagship, the Black Asteroid." Said Black Doom.

Later on the Metarex flagship, Dark Oak was going into a fit of rage and was yelling at his commanders.

"That ship was capable of destroying armies on its own, had won over a thousand battles, and you're telling me it was destroyed by a single Black Arm?" Yelled Dark Oak.

"We are not yet sure if it is a Black Arm. The surveillance footage from the robot Metarex soldiers showed it had similar markings." Said Bay Leaf.

"Let me see the footage!" Ordered Dark Oak.

"Girl, play surveillance footage from Metarex Troop unit 3309/7." Bay Leaf ordered.

The young green plant girl that had served as Dark Oak's messenger had just walked in with some schedules that had to be run by the commanders. The girl rushed over to a computer and brought up the footage Bay Leaf asked for. A hologram appeared in front of the commanders showing Shadow burst into the control room.

"Now to finish it off." Said Shadow's recorded voice. "Chaos-BLAST!"

"Chaos?" said the young girl before she could stop herself.

"Did you say something, Cosmo?" Dark Oak asked.

"I said Chaos, sir, like the Chaos Emeralds." The girl known as Cosmo said.

"Chaos Emeralds... they are but legend."

"Actually..." Bay Leaf said.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in these jewels of power. Thousands of mystical emeralds scattered across the galaxy."

"We have found evidence to support this, though. Bay Leaf and I have been searching for the source of Black Doom's power." Said Black Narcissus. "He is the only Black Arm with the power he is known for. Before he had his power, he visited all the planets that his recently defeated enemies, the Xorda, had attacked. People living near some of the planets say that they detected huge amounts of energy coming from specified points on the ruined planets."

"What does this have to do with the Chaos Emeralds?" Said Dark Oak.

"The legend of the Chaos Emeralds started shortly after Xorda tried creating a new from of weapons; Gene Bombs. It is said that shortly after they began trying to make the Bombs and were conducting experiments, they accidentally made a set of blue Chaos Emeralds. Since then, every time they've destroyed a planet using a Gene Bomb, a set of Chaos Emeralds was eventually made. We believe that Black Doom found out about this and stole most of the emeralds and took some of their power for himself, and returned them to their planets, but the only ones he couldn't obtain were those on Xorda and on Earth."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Dark Oak.

"Black Doom recently tried to conquer both those planets and our intelligence reports say that someone saw Black Doom go into a fit of rage after his leading commander, Doombringer, reported in saying, 'emWe have not located any of them/em'."

"That's it?"

"Well, before today it was, but I managed to cut the being responible with my sword for destroying Starship and I found something rather interesting. Girl, show file 379." Said Bay Leaf.

Cosmo did so and the hologram now showed the results of a blood test.

"The DNA in that being is enhanced with an unknown energy similar to Black Doom's, and the DNA results are similar to that of Black Doom himself, meaning that this being is, in fact, Black Doom's son. This explains everything. The Chaos Emeralds's power is said to be capable for all sorts of purposes. Teleportation, various offensive moves, and even reincarnation. A being with that kind of power is trouble enough, but two! No army would stand a chance. You can see why Black Doom made this being." Finished Bay Leaf.

"This must be it. The new weapon Black Doom told us about, Shadow the Hedgehog." Said Dark Oak. "This 'ultimate life form', shall rue the day he brought upon himself the wrath of the Metarex."


	4. Deal With Doom

**Deal with Doom**

Back on Mobius, Julie-Su and Remington had been brought into Dr. Quack's office by Finitevus. He said he wanted some DNA samples from them.

"What exactly are these for?" Julie-Su asked.

"Option two, my dear. I merge Remington's DNA with yours, and by some miracle, it turns out be exactly the same as Lien-Da's." Finitevus replied.

"Can't you just use some of her old DNA? Like a strand of hair on her clothes or a hairbrush?" Said Remington. He'd had some experience with DNA analysis back when he was a Constable and his team used it for tracking down criminals using forensics.

"Wouldn't work. The cybernetics in her head would have contaminated any hair I found."

Finitevus pulled out two syringes from a medical kit. He first extracted blood from Julie-Su and then Remington. He placed the samples of blood in vials and put them into a small machine no bigger than a lunchbox. He then activated the machine and left it to its job.

"It's unlikely this will work, but I think the others will be successful in bringing back the DNA." Said Finitevus.

The three of them walked into Lien-Da's room. Her eyes were open and she appeared to be calm. Perhaps she was getting better on her own.

"Lien-Da! How are you feeling?" Julie-Su asked.

"Mari-Su? Is that you?" Lien-Da said, still delusional. Lien-Da must have thought Julie-Su was her own late mother whom Lien-Da had loathed ever since she married her father. "Am I with you and Aurora in the fabled Virtual Zone? The place some people call heaven?" Lien-Da asked.

"As if she'd ever go up to heaven..." Finitevus said under his breath, earning him a kick in the shin from Julie-Su.

"I'm afraid you're not there yet, fortunately." Said Julie.

"I am so sorry for what Kragok and I did to you. We didn't mean for it to happen." Said Lien-Da.

"Didn't mean for what to happen?"

"Killing you... I couldn't believe what had happened."

"You... killed her?" Julie said while trying to hold in her anger.

"In a way, yes. Kragok and I wanted to show you that you weren't in charge and that you weren't our mother, the one we cherished. We discovered a way to escape the Twilight Zone ourselves without anyone knowing and we took you to Angel Island to the mountains with the large rocks. We had earlier managed to hire some rogue Overlanders to come and out with guns to surprise you and show where the real power lied, but they betrayed us and made the rocks give way and crush us. Kragok pushed me out of the way, but he couldn't save you."

"So... you never meant to kill Mari-Su?"

"No. Why would we? You made father happy and as much as I loathed you, I couldn't bare to make father that miserable."

Julie just stood there, shocked by what she heard. For years she had believed that her half-siblings had killed Mari-Su, she had been sot of right, but they never meant for that to happen.

"Mari-Su, I am sorry again, but could you please leave me? I am tired and wish to sleep." Said Lien-Da.

"Yes, you rest now. And don't worry, all is forgiven."

"All the planets I've conquered and destroyed, all the galaxies I've stolen from and you're telling me we don't have a single piece of medical equipment capable of curing a pathetic Mobian disease!?!?!" Yelled Black Doom at one of his servants. This one kept inventory of all medical supplies and knew what each and every one could do.

"I am sorry, master, but I have never even heard of anything like this." Said the servant.

"Be gone, you worthless N'rrgal slime!"

"Thank you for sparing me, master." Said the servant and ran off.

"I apologise for this."

"For what, Black Doom? Not saving the life of someone you fought only a few days ago?" Said Sonic.

"She defeated me and my forces along with the rest of you and is a friend of my son's, I owe her my respect."

"First of all, she is not my friend, I barely even know her, and second, I am not your son." Said Shadow.

"Genealogy says different."

"Would you guys just shut up!" Said Knuckles.

"Knuckie's right. We are here to help Lien-Da and that's what we need to do instead of fighting." Said Rouge.

"What we need is to find the Seedrians and get some of their DNA." Said Tails.

"Seedrians? Well, in that case, I still may be able to fulfill your end of the bargain, for I know where the Seedrians are." Said Black Doom.

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"On their battleship and they should be a few thousand light years away from the battlefield by now."

"What do you mean? Are the Metarex holding the Seedrians prisoner?" Tails asked.

"The answer to that is yes and no. The Metarex commanders are some of the last Seedrians alive, and there are others on board being kept as slaves. Dark Oak's mate and his two daughters, so I'm led to believe. This is a fortunate turn of events. Now you can collect the blood of the Metarex as we spill it. Hahahaha-" Black Doom suddenly went into a coughing fit and several other Black Arms came in with medical equipment and aided Black Doom. When the Black Arms had finished, Black Doom returned to normal.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" Knuckles asked.

"In all honesty, I'm dying."

"Yeah right. You really looked like you were dying when we were fighting or when you dropped from a few thousand feet in the air." Said Shadow.

"I never show weakness in front of an enemy. Chaos Control enabled me to escape that fall without injury. I have lived a life of 15,000 years."

"Gee, if black people age better, I'd hate to see what somebody else that old would look like." Rouge commented.

"You misunderstand." Black Doom said. "The average life span for a Black Arm is five thousand years. I have been invading the planets that kept the Chaos Emeralds for years. At first it was just to get the legendary power, but they also granted me immortality. But, unfortunately, I needed to keep in contact with a Chaos Emerald every so often to stay alive. I invaded the Xorda planet to get the emeralds, but they had been transported to a place known as the Special Zone. I sensed many emeralds on Mobius when I first went there, but I found an easier method of obtaining them."

"Professor Gerald." Said Shadow.

"Yes. I gave him the secret to immortality which I passed on to you. But unlike me, you don't require contact with a Chaos Emerald after certain periods of time, Gerald made sure of that. I then went away to search for other emeralds while Gerald was still doing research and vowed to return in fifty years. Gerald said that if he was not alive by then, his soon-to-be-cured granddaughter would. Unfortunately, my plans were interrupted by the military of the United Federation who killed Gerald and his granddaughter, and I had to commence the invasion that led to our meeting."

"Why didn't you just take the emeralds and leave?" Said Sonic.

"Because that would make other aliens suspicious. If I, Black Doom, leader of the blood thirsty Black Arms, simply went to planets and did nothing, they'd know something was amiss. I couldn't risk my secret getting out to those who would use it against me. To my knowledge, any Black Arm who absorbs the power of an emerald can have their life span increased, but Argus knows what others may do. They could become a great and powerful species even greater than the Black Arms, and I will not let that happen."

"So the bottom line is, you don't want anybody else getting their hands on the Chaos Emeralds because then they'll be greater than the Black Arms." Said Sonic.

"Precisely; this war with the Metarex is but one of territory. They wish to invade our planet, but I will not let that happen."

"We shall see about that!" Said Dark Oak. He had just entered along with his commanders right at the end of their conversation. Luckily, they hadn't heard about the Chaos Emeralds, minus a little girl standing behind them.

"We are here to arrange the next battle." Said Dark Oak.

"Why no messenger? It is very rare we meet face to face outside the battlefield. Although I can't really see your faces now, Seedrians." Said Black Doom.

"How dare you call us that! We are the Metarex, we are far more than just Seedrians."

"Hiding yourself in a shell doesn't change what species you are. But you haven't answered my question."

"My three servants are too much of an escape risk."

"Three? I only count two."

Dark Oak turned in the direction of his two servants. They were both blue female Seedrians. One looked considerably older than the other.

"Where is Cosmo!?" Dark Oak yelled.

The servants remained silent and looked at the ground. Angered by this, Dark Oak picked them up by the throats.

"Earthia, Galaxina, you will tell me where Cosmo is!" Dark Oak ordered.

Sonic wasn't standing for this and performed a spin dash on Dark Oak's head causing him to drop the slaves.

"Head shot!" He cried out.

"Why you little-" Said Dark Oak before being cut off by a loud scream.

Everyone but Black Doom rushed towards the noise. Cosmo was in the middle of one of the lakes of black ooze and was being grabbed by large tentacles trying to take her under. Tails flew towards Cosmo and tried to pull her free, but the tentacles were too strong. Sonic and Shadow then proceeded to use spin dashes in a pinball manner by bouncing all over the room and hitting the tentacles, but they were caught by them.

"Looks like we're up." Said Rouge to Knuckles and Omega. The two sat on the robot's shoulders as he flew towards the tentacles. Rouge and Knuckles then jumped towards the tentacles simaltameously. They both lashed out with a series of kicks and punches and some of the tentacles crumbled like they were rock on impact. But others remained and grabbed Knuckles and Rouge, then more tentacles appeared out of the ooze and grabbed Omega by the arms and legs. Black Doom finally joined the party and looked with embarrassment at the heroes of Mobius.

"Your ultimate life form appears to have caught himself in a pinch." Gloated Bay Leaf.

"The tentacles are a security system and are difficult to get out of." Said Black Doom.

"Hey, Black Dummy, mind giving us a hand here?" Yelled Sonic.

"As you wish. En guarde, Swift Strike." Black Doom launched an energy boomerang that bounced off the walls and cut off all the tentacles.

They all fell into the ooze and swam towards Black Doom and the Metarex. Tails had to assist Cosmo who couldn't swim and had her grab on to him. When they reached the platform the aliens were on, Dark Oak snatched Cosmo out of Tails's hands and pulled out his sword.

"Another escape attempt? Perhaps I should put an end to this here and now." He said.

"No, Lucas, please!" Said the older blue Seedrian. "I'll take her punishment!"

"As tempting as that sounds, Earthia, I'd much rather deal with Cosmo."

He was about to strike when Black Doom smashed into him and flew into the air with Cosmo in hand.

"I am the only one who'll be doing the killing here, Dark Oak. You came here to settle a date for battle. I say tomorrow." Said Black Doom.

"Tomorrow? But we have only just fought. We need to-"

"Silence, Bay Leaf! Tomorrow will be perfect. We will meet at co-ordinates 000." Said Dark Oak.

Black Doom put Cosmo down and she went over to Earthia, but not before mouthing the words "Thank you" to Tails. The Metarex then departed for their ship. When they were out of ear shot, Shadow spoke.

"Since when are you the compassionate type?"

"I'm not compassionate, just sneaky." Black Doom said holding a leaf. "I pulled this off the female's head. I'm sure it will be enough for your friend's cure."

"Looks like we're heading home then." Said Knuckles.

"What about the others? Those people enslaved by Dark Oak. We've got to stop this and help them." Said Tails.

"Tails is right. We can't leave with those girls in danger. We've gotta stick around and beat them." Said Sonic.

"But what about Lien-Da? She's dying we've got to get back." Said Knuckles.

"Since when have you cared so much for her?"

"I don't, but she's Julie's sister, and..."

"And what?"

"And I can't wait to get back to Mobius and teach Finitevus a lesson, one that lasts fifty years to life."

"I hear that. But we can't let them get away with this. What do the rest of you think?"

"We've got to help them." Said Tails.

"I'm in as long as I get a shot at that Zelkova guy." Said Knuckles.

"Why not? Maybe they'll give me one of those jewel things they were wearing as a reward." Said Rouge.

"The Metarex robots are remarkably powerful. This will be a perfect opportunity to prove my power." Said Omega.

"What about you, angst master?" Said Sonic.

"As much as I loathe the Black Arms, I will assist them in winning this war."

"Looks like we're all in, Doomie." Said Sonic.

"Perfect. This shall prove to be an interesting battle." Said Black Doom.

Hours later, Dark Oak was entering the laboratory on his flagship.

"How is the mutation of the Planet Egg proceeding?" Dark Oak asked.

Planet Eggs are objects of power usually contained within some kind of crystal. They are found inside the ground of planets and give them the power to maintain life. The Metarex had been collecting these for years for unknown reasons.

"Well, master. It has grown in both size and power. We are about to extract the power of the Planet Egg from Coranaxia and transfer it into ours. Once we have done that, the galaxy will belong to the Metarex." Said a Metarex scientist.

Dark Oak walked over to a large glass dome filled with liquid with a Planet Egg the size of a wrecking ball inside. Wires were attached to the dome coming from other domes with Planet Eggs inside. The Planet Eggs looked like massive multi-coloured jewels with star constellations inside them, as if a person was looking at the galaxies themselves. Some didn't look like that, though. They just appeared to be big chunks of crystal, drained of their power. Dark Oak put his hand on the glass of the large dome.

"The Planet Egg of Green Gate. Our home planet that was destroyed but only a few days ago by the Zoah. They had won and it cost us everything. I shall not let that happen again. The goal and dream we have had in our sights for years shall soon be realised and then we shall destroy the Zoah for all the deaths they caused during that thousand year war." Vowed Dark Oak.


	5. Wrecking The Meterax

**Wrecking The Metarex**

"Are you OK, Cosmo?" Said the younger blue Seedrian.

"I'm fine, Galaxina. Just a little shaken. I actually thought I was going die."

"In these times, you might have been better off." Said Earthia. "This war is only further achieving Lucas's selfish goals. It wasn't really all that bad at first."

"But, Mother, he threw away everything the Seedrians achieved and stood for." Said Galaxina.

"All for the purpose of defeating the Zoah and saving our people. How he thought taking the Planet Egg of our world and all those others to grant him more power was a good idea I'll never know. It didn't even matter in the end, the Zoah destroyed our ruined world despite his efforts. I don't believe there is anything we can do."

"But, Mother, there must be." Said Cosmo. "Those people, with Black Doom, they seemed like they were friendly and tried to rescue me. Perhaps they'll do it again for all of us. Perhaps they will defeat Dark Oak."

"I don't see how mere Mobians can stop the Metarex." Said Galaxina.

"They were Mobians? From the planet you escaped to?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes. One of them was an echidna. The red one. He looked almost the same as that kindly doctor."

"What were the others? Do you know?"

"Finitevus showed me pictures of various Mobian species. I think the black and blue ones were hedgehogs, the white one was a bat but I'm not sure about the big red one."

"And the orange one who saved me?"

"You've been talking about him ever since we left the Black Asteroid. Does little Cosmo have a crush?"

"I do not." Said Cosmo crossing her arms defensively.

"You doooooo..."

"Galaxina, you're embarrasing me."

"Well that's a big sister's job."

Earthia couldn't help but smile at the chatter going on. It wasn't often she smiled. Ever since Dark Oak's uprising she had been depressed. Mainly because she had lost her planet, her freedom and the person she cared about more than anyone on that day. Earthia returned to her thoughts about Dark Oak's plan. A plan that with her own added twist, would hopefully allow the Mobians and Black Arms to win and allow the Seedrians to start over again.

The day after, the Black Arms and Metarex had met at the specified point. Every single Metarex ship was there. Thousands upon thousands of them. The battle would be split into two kinds; one by space craft and the other the old fashioned way. Two warring factions on a asteroid's surface each trying to wipe out the other. The Mobians were rather worried. A lot depended on this battle and how soon it was over.

"You nervous, Sonic? This could be, y'know, 'emit/em'." Said Knuckles

"Hey, it ain't over 'til the fat lady sings, and Robotnik's mama ain't singing any time soon!" Said Sonic. "We'll beat these guys with my super fast feet."

"I do not expect you Earthlings to be of much use." Said Black Doom.

"Then why'd you want us fight with you?"

"Because I get my son in the bargain. He was another reason I came to Mobius. He is great and powerful weapon and will be an excellent leader."

"What do you mean leader?" Shadow asked.

"Black Doom, sir. The soldiers are ready for battle." Said an unusual Black Arm. It was about five feet tall and had a bulky body with claws on its hands and feet with a gargoyle like head.

"Very good, Doombringer. Our attack shall begin soon. As for you and your little group, blue hedgehog, I think an early attack on the commanders could come in very useful. While they're distracted, we can focus on destroying their soldiers. They won't be able to improvise against our new tactics without their leaders." Said Black Doom.

"That it? We can take those guys down easy. We'll use Omega's new Chaos Control trick to get everyone on to that ship." Said Sonic.

Everyone gathered around Omega and Shadow jumped on top of his head and began to summon his Chaos energy until his hands glowed a bright green. Omega then lifted up his arms and extended them to their full length at his sides. His torso then began to spin but his head remained in place. He spun faster and faster until he was covered in green energy.

"Chaos Control!" Said Omega and Shadow simaltameously, and all six of them disappeared in a flash of green light.

Black Doom was about to set out, when Doombringer grabbed his cloak.

"You honestly think he is the right one to lead us? I deserve to become the new ruler. I am your oldest child, he is not even your true son." He said.

"He has shown far greater skill and loyalty than you have. You do not deserve to lead my people after rebelling against me."

"To show you how good a leader I was. You knew nothing of the mutiny. I almost took over."

"And you nearly killed thousands of Black Arms due to your mistakes. You have shown no mercy, even to your own people, but you are no leader. A soldier is all you are and all you'll ever be. When my life ends, Shadow shall be the new Black Doom and you can do nothing to stop it."

Black Doom then teleported away to the front line, leaving Doombringer to think over what he had said.

"You are wrong, Black Doom. There is something I can do, but I shall have to wait for the right time to do it..."

Sonic and the others appeared in a bright flash on the Metarex flagship. Thankfully, no one saw them. They sneaked across the bridge and saw three of the five Metarex commanders on top of the command centre, which was a high tech room overseeing the battle both by sight and by virtual map. Those three were Yellow Zelkova, Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcissus. Dark Oak was in the bridge protected, leading the battle from afar by giving orders to Red Pine out on the battlefield.

Further and further they crept across the bridge. They turned a corner to see... A Metarex soldier. Just before it called out for help, Omega fired up his boosters and shoulder charged it into a wall, destroying it with surprising subtlety. Suddenly, shooting, laser blasts and energy cannon fire sounded. The battle had started. It was time to attack.

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Yelled out Sonic and they charged the three Metarex commanders. After they'd beaten them, then it was on to Dark Oak.

If the three Metarex were surprised by their opponent's surprise attack, they most certainly hid it well.

"Well, well. If it isn't Black Doom's secret weapons. Attempting to take out the leaders right after the battle has started with a surprise attack. Very clever of Black Doom. I must admit, I didn't think he was one for intelligent strategies. He struck me as more of a 'see 'em and kill 'em kind' of guy." Said Bay Leaf.

"Quit yer yapping! We're here to fight, not to sit around talking all day." Said Knuckles.

"Leave the red ones to me. I shall enjoy crushing them beneath my mighty fists. I shall teach them never to antagonize the great Yellow Zelkova!." Said Zelkova, indicating towards Knuckles and Omega.

"Lots of talk, big guy, but no action. You want to take me and Omega on, you go right ahead, Yellow Belly."

"Yellow Belly? What does that mean?"

"It is an expression used by Mobians and Humans to refer to another person as a coward." Said Omega.

"Coward? COWARD!?! How dare you mock the great Yellow Zelkova!"

"Again with the talking and refering to yourself in a third-person. Listen, are we gonna fight or not?" Said Knuckles.

"Indeed we shall, my friends!"

Zelkova charged at Knuckles and Omega and slammed both his massive fists down were they where, but they had moved aside just before the crushing blow landed and were now a fair distance away from the others.

"While those three duke it out, whaddya say we get this party rolling too, Meta-wrecks?" Said Sonic.

"Excellent idea, my speedy friend." Said Bay Leaf.

Black Doom was on the front lines of the battle field on the asteroid, fighting with his sword again to preserve his mystical energy for when he should need it. His regular Black Arm soldiers were being batted aside like bowling pins by the Metarex soldiers, only the Black Oaks were holding their own. Victory seemed absolute for the Metarex soldiers and after only a few minutes. That was until Black Doom put his plan into action.

"FIRE!" He yelled out to all his soldiers and they pulled out laser guns of all kinds at once and began an assault. Distracted by the barrage of laser fire, Red Pine and his soldiers failed to notice that Black Doom had rose about twenty feet into the air and had summoned multiple energy boomerangs. Black Doom readied his attack and yelled out "En garde! Swift Strike!" All the purple energy boomerangs shot forward, slicing apart most of the army. Among the few left standing was an outraged Red Pine.

"You have destroyed my army! How dare you to try and bring forth my wrath?! You shall now be destroyed by my awesome power!" Said Red Pine.

The Metarex commander lunged at Black Doom with his sword. The Black Arm leader saw this and hovered toward Red Pine at full speed. They both swung their blades at the same time. Red Pine's came towards Black Doom's head, but the Black Arm hovered downward to avoid it and then performed a spinning technique with his sword to stike Red Pine along the waist and then moved at great speeds towards the other remaining Metarex, destroying them. Satisfied with his work, Black Doom looked up to the still warring ships and the flag ship of the Metarex. Soon, the battle would be at an end.

Zelkova kept landing devastatingly powerful blows on the hull of the ship every time he missed Knuckles and Omega. The two were holding their own very well against their larger opponent. Omega launched bullets and missiles at Zelkova, yet didn't leave a scratch on the incredibly strong armour. The robot then launched himself at Zelkova using his boosters and imitated an approaching slash attack, but reversed at the last second and sent a devastating beam cannon attack that managed to crack the armour around Zelkova's knee.

"Why you puny pathetic excuse for an android! You shall now be crushed by the power of Yellow Zelkova!"

The Metarex commander rapidly swung his giant fist at Omega, propelling the robot into a wall. Knuckles then proceeded to launch an assault of punches on Zelkova's head at the fall of his comrade.

"Stop your useless pounding! You're giving me a headache." Said Zelkova, and aimed a punch right at Knuckles, but the Echidna leaped out of the way, causing Zelkova to hit himself in the face. Knuckles let out a snicker seeing the entertaining sight.

"You dare laugh in the face of the great Yellow Zelkova! You will pay!" Zelkova then did another swinging punch on Knuckles and sent him flying next to Omega.

"You tiny titans are nothing compared to the power of Yellow Zelkova!" Said the Metarex commander.

"Alright... I'm starting to really get annoyed with this-" Knuckles stopped in mid sentence. An idea coming to his mind.

"Hey, Omega. You know that thing you did with Rouge when you were facing that Black Bull?" Said Knuckles with a smirk clear across his features.

"Affirmative. I used them as ammunition for my Omega Bazooka." Said Omega.

"Why don't you do the same with me?" Said Knuckles, taking off his hat and pulling out a pair of what looked like the tops of metallic gloves with two upside down trowels sticking out of the front. Omega had these objects listed on the list of weapons used by Eggman's enemies; the Shovel Claw.

Omega picked up the red Echidna in his right metallic hand and retracted him into the top of his arm. The Echidna then started spinning and Omega fired him at Yellow Zelkova, impacting on the Metarex. Knuckles kept spinning even after he had hit Zelkova and was beginning to tear through his armour. Soon, cracks were forming all around Zelkova's metallic body and it then shattered apart.

To Knuckles's surprise, inside the armour was a large green creature the size of a Mobian Bear with branches sticking out of eitherside of its head, long green mossy hair, and wearing an orange waistcoat attached to all sorts of life support systems. The creature ripped all of them off and then charged at Knuckles and tried to crush Knuckles beneath its fist, but the Echidna was too quick and landed a devastating punch that knocked the creature out cold.

Rouge and Tails were dodging slashes coming from Black Narcissus's staff. They twisted and turned through the air, missing the blade on the staff by centimetres each time. Narcissus even managed to cut Rouge on her stomach, slashing through her skin tight suit.

"Alright! Now you've made me angry!" Said the bat. She began spinning through the using her Screw Kick technique and slammed right into Narcissus's face.

"You dare try and ruin my perfect face!? For that you will pay with your lives!" Said the Metarex. The blade at the end of his spear then started to glow purple, indicating a laser was charging.

Worried, Rouge turned to Tails. "Ok, Foxy. You're the genius. Got any ideas?" She said.

"You got any gadgets on you?" The young fox asked.

"As a matter of fact..." Rouge pulled out what looked like a small make-up kit in the shape of a heart. This was actually a personalised bomb made by GUN for Rouge.

"I don't think this is the best time to touch up your make-up right now, Rouge." Said Tails.

"There's never a bad time to touch yourself up, Honey."

Rouge flew up into the air and placed the bomb on the face of Narcissus and the bomb expolded with a loud boom. Once the smoke had cleared, Rouge and Tails were astounded to see that Narcissus was still standing.

"You will have to do better than that!" Said Narcissus and was about to fire the laser when-

"This is Dark Oak calling Black Narcissus. I repeat, this is Dark Oak calling Black Narcissus. Are you there Narcissus?" Said the voice of the Dark Oak.

Narcissus looked into the mirror at the top of his staff to see the face of Dark Oak looking back at him.

"You will return to the command bridge immediately. The time has come." The Metarex leader said.

"But, master, I-" Said Narcissus, but was cut off Dark Oak.

"No buts. Return to the birdge immediately." And Dark Oak's face vanished.

Narcissus regretfully put down his staff and prepared to fly off, but first said some departing words to his enemies.

"Consider yourselves lucky, for now. But that will soon change, as well as the rest of the galaxy! Hahahaha!" Said Narcissus, and flew towards the command bridge.

Sonic and Shadow were using their great speed to try and get an adventage over Bay Leaf, but he too was fast. Bay Leaf kept throwing his twin swords at the hedgehogs, and when they missed, they disappeared in a purple flash and returned to their owner's hands. Bay Leaf executed a spinning technique with his swords, turning him into slashing vortex of slices and dices. The two hedgehogs were slow to react to this and were slashed across various parts their bodies, but, fortunately, the wounds weren't serious.

"Let's take this Meta-wreck down, Faker!" Said Sonic.

"You have a plan?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah!" Sonic then proceeded to whisper his plan into Shadow's ear.

"Well?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

"I like it. Let's do it."

The two hedgehogs then performed spin dashes and spun towards Bay Leaf, but didn't stike him. Instead, they began to spin in circles around him. Meanwhile, Shadow was conjuring up all the Chaos energy he could until they were all surrounded in a cocoon of red energy. They then proceeded to bounce around the cocoon, striking Bay Leaf in a barrage of spin-dashes and then stopped. Bay Leaf toppled over and Sonic held up his hand to Shadow in order to get a high-five, but Shadow was staring at Bay Leaf who had just recovered and was getting up off the floor. Eyes glowing a bright yellow, Bay Leaf began twirling his swords around when Dark Oak suddenly contacted him.

"This is Dark Oak calling Bay Leaf. Return to the bridge immediately. The promised time has come!" The Metarex leader's voice said through Bay Leaf's communicator.

Although Bay Leaf's chance of revenge had been taken from him, you could tell that he was full of joy.

"Savour these moments, my friends. They shall be your last!" Said Bay Leaf and flew off.


	6. The Prison of Argus

**The Prison of Argus**

Sonic and Shadow went at top speed towards the command bridge. Along the way, they could see Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, and Black Doom with a horde of Black Arms heading towards the bridge as well. On top of the bridge stood Dark Oak, Pale Bay Leaf, and Black Narcissus. The bridge of the huge silver flag ship began to crumble apart. All the pieces of the ship began to fall out, exposing a huge silver and purple spire with many platforms. At the top of the platform, right beneath the needle, was a huge yellow Planet Egg. Our heroes were stranded on a piece of the ship and looked on at this strange device.

"Behold the weapon we have been trying to create for centuries, the Spear of Argus!" Yelled Dark Oak. "It is the key to opening the Argus's prison, the Twilight Cage. With this weapon, we can imprison any and all species who oppose us!"

"What's he talking about?" Asked Tails.

"Argus was an ancient god who is worshipped by various species." Black Doom said. "He was a saviour of many planets and galaxies who took the most dangerous and bloodthirsty of species to a prison in the heart of time and space known as the Twilight Cage, where these species would remain forever trapped for their acts of evil. But that is all but legend. And even if it wasn't, there is no way for them to access it without making a rip in the space time continuum."

"I don't need to make one! Nature itself has given it to the Metarex." Yelled out Dark Oak.

"My sensors detect immense power in the present area." Omega said.

"Must be that Spear thing." Sonic said.

"Negative. The energy is coming from a different area to that of the Spear of Argus. My sensors do not detect any objects in those areas. The energy is coming from nowhere."

"That can only mean... Oh no..." Black Doom said, realisation hitting him. "Not this..."

"Not what?- Argh!" Said Shadow, but was cut off by an incredibly bright light coming from the middle of space.

"It's a space time rupture! You get them in certain parts of the galaxy every millennium."

"The thousand year wait ends! Reality shall now form a new rip in itself and give us the power to rule the galaxy." Said Dark Oak. "Activate the Spear of Argus!"

In a ship not too far off, Metarex technicians began typing in various commands and began to put the Spear of Argus into action. The bright light was being absorbed into the Spear of Argus. The spire then began to glow pure white and then the energy erupted from the top of the spire to pierce space itself. Gigantic, long tentacles emerged from the tear.

"Argus, god of imprisonment, creator of the Twilight Cage, I beseech you. Take the hated Zoah from their home planet to suffer for all eternity in your prison." Said Dark Oak.

The tentacles suddenly began to glow dark blue and one of them shot a beam of blue light into space. The light then began to come back to the tentacles, dragging a large chunk of land with creatures made out of energy, electric blue crystal and metal. They began to fire lasers from their crystal arms at the tentacles in the vain hope that it might save them. Ships tried to fly away from the land and escape, but the tentacles caught them with their energy. Closer and closer the chunk of planet came towards the Twilight Cage until it was finally sucked into it.

"Let that be a lesson to all who dare go against the Metarex!" Said Dark Oak. "We are indestructible, we are all powerful, and you are nothing compared to our great race!"

"We shall see about that, Dark Oak! All Black Arm ships advance! Fire on the spire and the Metarex commanders!" Black Doom ordered his troops both verbally and telepathically.

The armada of Black Comets unleashed an incredibly powerful barrage of cannon fire straight at the spire. For five minutes this continued, until Black Doom finally told them to stand down. To his amazement, the spire was still fully intact as a force field had protected it from damage.

"You cannot stop me, Black Doom! This spire is as invincible as we are." Said Dark Oak.

"You are all but cowards! You rely on nothing but your technological weapons to fight your battles for you. Let us end this battle now. One last chance to save ourselves with a physical battle of power and skill... If you think you and your commanders can defeat the Black Arm leader and six Earthlings..." Said Black Doom.

Dark Oak was seething with rage at these words. It would be risky to fight them, but his pride would not allow anyone to think him a coward by denying the battle.

"Very well, Black Doom. Let us see who is better; the mighty Metarex, soon-to-be rulers of the galaxy, or the Black Arms and these pitiful Earthlings." He said. Dark Oak then used his communicator to have his technicians open a small hole in the force field, and Black Doom levitated himself and the Mobians through it. They landed on the spire and the field closed behind them.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood opposite Pale Bay Leaf, and Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were opposite Black Narcissus, leaving Black Doom and Dark Oak to face off against each other. One alien leader against the other. Both fearsome warriors. Both bloodthirsty and eager for battle.

"There will be no escape for you, Black Doom. Today this war shall end." Said Dark Oak.

"Indeed it shall!"

And with that, the fight was on.

Bay Leaf struck first and attempted to decapitate Team Triple Threat, but they were too quick and were easily dodging his attacks. Sonic used a sudden boost of speed to ram into Bay Leaf like a hedgehog bullet, but it did nothing. Knuckles struck Bay Leaf with a devastating uppercut, but the Metarex's armour proved too thick. Bay Leaf kept bringing down slash after slash upon his enemies, desperately trying to defeat them, while all they could do was dodge all the Metarex's attacks.

Team Dark were not doing so well against Black Narcissus, either. All of Rouge's attacks were proving ineffective, so she couldn't do much to help. Shadow was too busy dodging laser blasts from Narcissus's mirror staff to attack, and all Omega's attacks bounced right off Narcissus's armour. Omega then attempted to use one of his most power weapons on Narcissus; his beam cannon. A powerful yellow laser beam shot out of Omega's arm towards Narcissus, but the Metarex used his mirror to deflect the attack back at Omega, who dodged it in the nick of time. The attack then hit the force shield, causing a rip for a few seconds before the shield repaired itself.

"Illogical. My Omega Beam attack is not powerful enough to impose more damage than the Black Arm Fleet's barrage." Omega stated.

"My mirror not only deflects attacks, robot, but it doubles their power, allowing me to strike my enemies with their own attempts to destroy me. The irony of it all amuses me." Said Narcissus.

Hearing this, Rouge got an idea. She then proceeded to use G.U.N. sign language with her hands to say "Shadow, try aiming for the face at 9 O'clock with a Chaos Spear while Omega uses his laser on Narcissus at 3 O'clock."

Both her teammates saw this, and so did Narcissus, who couldn't make heads or tails of it. He thought it must have been how the Earthlings acted in times of stress. Rouge flew into the air while waving her hands and shouting "Yoohoo" as a distraction, allowing Shadow to take the opportunity to jump to the left of Narcissus and shoot a Chaos Spear right into his face.

"You dare try to ruin my perfect face!?" Yelled Narcissus.

Omega then jumped to the right and fired his laser cannon. Seeing an opportunity, Narcissus deflected the laser with his mirror towards Shadow. Moments before the laser would have struck him, Shadow used Chaos Control to move himself out of harm's way. The laser blast then proceeded to go further forward, coming closer and closer to the unsuspecting Bay Leaf who kept slashing at Team Triple Threat. It struck the Metarex in the back, sending energy throughout his metal body, until finally he collapsed on the platform of the spire they were on.

With their enemy down and another waiting for them, Team Triple Threat went over to join Team Dark. Sonic went at maximum speed into Narcissus, causing a fairly large dent. Knuckles then proceeded to assault Narcissus in a barrage of punches while Tails and Rouge delivered kicks to his head. Omega then retracted his hands to reveal twin machine guns and unloaded them into Narcissus and then sent two missiles at him, and Shadow then finished the job with a barrage of Chaos Spears. Battered, dented, and lame, Black Narcissus fell to the floor and the heroes let out of yells of triumph, but the battle wasn't over yet.

Clang after clang sounded as Black Arm sword met Metarex katana. Both alien leaders weren't letting the other gain an inch. Every clash was another great force of will power as they put everything they had into trying to defeat their opponent. Dark Oak's strength allowed every one of his strikes to be filled with pure brute force, but Black Doom could evade Dark Oak's attacks with little effort thanks to his hovering abilities and smaller size. Just as Dark Oak attempted to decapitate Black Doom with a huge swipe, Black Doom used his hovering capabilities to duck down and pierce the side of Dark Oak with his sword. With Dark Oak too distracted with the pain to focus on anything else, Black Doom knocked Dark Oak's golden katana out of his hand with a single strike and forced him to the ground by summoning a meteor to knock him backwards. With his inevitable defeat coming closer and closer, Dark Oak used his secret weapon.

A large green laser beam came from Dark Oak's eye and struck Black Doom right in the chest. The ancient Black Arm leader fell backwards but soon regained himself and hovered back into the air to see Dark Oak running closer to the opening to the Twilight Cage. He was going to get Argus to have the Black Arms imprisoned inside there. Black Doom hovered at full speed after him, and all the Mobians who had been watching, chased after the Metarex leader, but it was too late.

"Argus, god of imprisonment, creator of the Twilight Cage, I beseech you." Said Dark Oak. "Take away this scourge among the galaxy, these creatures of evil who wish only for total conquest. Imprison the-"

"Metarex..." said a female voice from nowhere. Then, a hologram of the older blue Seedrian they had seen before, Earthia, came into view. "Please, these beings will not stop until they have conquered us all. Please, oh might Argus, you are the only one who can save us from these terrible monsters."

The tentacles began to glow blue and started pulling in all the Metarex ships into the Twilight Cage, obviously leaving the lone soldiers for later.

"emHow can this be!? Earthia is trapped on one of the lower levels so she can see my glorious revenge of our fallen brothers! How did she manage this?/em" Thought Dark Oak. Then he saw a small Metarex battle ship attempting to break through the shield, obviously unaware of its power. Dark Oak flew towards the ship and slammed right into it, causing it to explode. He then appeared back on top of the spire and threw two of the three female Seedrians on the floor, while clutching Earthia by the throat.

"For this, you shall die, Earthia." Said Dark Oak.

"Lucas, please. Can't you see what you're doing is evil?" Said Earthia. "You are not the man I once knew and loved, you're just a cold hearted machine. Please, stop this."

"NEVER! This galaxy will be lost without our perfect order. I would have controlled all of the galaxy, and no one would have stood against me if it weren't for your trickery."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." Earthia reached down to her chest and put her hands on the red amulet she wore, identical to that of her daughter's. It began to shatter and light shone out of the cracks, sending out a wave of energy to destroy the shield and strike Dark Oak, whose leg was then caught by one of Argus's tentacles. Earthia tried to escape, but Dark Oak grabbed her ankle.

"I shall not go alone!"

"Mother!" Yelled Cosmo and Galaxina.

"GO! Save yourselves!" Yelled Earthia.

They disobeyed her and tried to run toward her to help her, but Shadow and Knuckles grabbed them from behind to make sure they didn't escape.

"Black Doom! The shield's gone get us out of here!" Yelled Shadow.

Black Doom then used Chaos Control to teleport them to the Black Asteroid, but not before Cosmo and Galaxina heard their mother say "Goodbye, my darlings..."


	7. Nature's Cure

**Nature's Cure**

Cosmo collapsed and wept for her mother when they were teleported onto the Black Asteroid. Seeing this, Tails went over to comfort her.

"Listen, I know things seem bad right now and they might never get better, but there's still a chance she's OK." Said Tails.

"How would you know? She was my mother, and now I've lost her."

"I lost my parents, too. I'd long since given up hope of seeing them again, but they came back to me thanks to the help of my friends, who as close to me as any family, and until you get your mother back, we can be your family on our world."

"Thank you for your kind words and generosity, but I just don't see how it's possible." Said Cosmo and walked over to be with her sister, who was putting on a brave face for Cosmo's sake while secretly trying to fight back a stream of tears.

"You should go back to Mobius, my son. Your friend needs the Seedrian DNA you have." Said Black Doom.

"What will you do? Back to trying to conquer the galaxy?" Said Shadow.

"Why break a fifteen thousand year old tradition? Hahaha-" Black Doom went into a small coughing fit again in mid laugh. "We shall never meet again, my son, of that I am certain. You are a mighty warrior, one that could conquer the galaxy a thousand times over. Join me, and we shall rule the universe together." Black Doom extended his hand to Shadow.

"No thank you. I'd rather follow in my other father's foot steps."

"Other father?"

"Professor Gerald."

"Ahh.. yes. Well, if that is what you wish, I shall respect that."

Knuckles then took off his hat and pulled out the Warp Ring inside it and it opened up a portal to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital. Knuckles was about to enter it when Sonic stopped him while facing the two Seedrians.

"You still haven't answered Tails's question about going to Mobius with us. You'd be a lot safer there than here with about 10,000 Black Arms." The hedgehog said.

"Yes, Mother would have wanted us to be happy. I think we may find happiness on your planet." Said Galaxina.

"Then all you have to do is step through the golden portal with us."

The six heroes of Mobius and two Seedrians stepped through the Warp Ring and were greeted by Dr. Quack.

"Do you have the DNA sample?" He asked.

Knuckles pulled off his hat again and pulled out the leaf Black Doom had taken from Cosmo and handed it to the doctor.

"Excellent! I'll get this through to Dr. Finitevus at once."

After three hours had passed, the two Seedrians had been taken to their new residences in New Mobotropolis by NICOLE and Finitevus had managed to use the DNA to merge with Lien-Da's. The Kommisar of the Dark Legion was now stirring in her bed and the moment she saw Dr. Finitevus, she punched him in the face.

"You dirty, traitor!" She yelled out and got out of her bed.

Knuckles held her back, although he secretly wanted to congratulate her for slugging the jerk.

"Calm down, Ms. Lien-Da. If it weren't for this man, you'd be dead." Said Dr. Quack.

Lien-Da then calmed herself down after hearing this. Finitevus then got up off the floor and came close to Lien-Da.

"Consider it thanks for letting me into the Dark Legion, and for unwillingly allowing me to observe you and your ties to Dimitri." Said Dr. Finitevus. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"The only place you're going is to a jail cell, creep." Said Knuckles.

"On what grounds? What evidence do you have to make a solid conviction against me."

"WHAT EVIDENCE!?!? You forced me into becoming Enerjak with a hex!"

"Correction, Guardian, you willingly took the power of the Master Emerald for yourself to aid the Echidnas and by a freak accident, it took you over and I managed to persuade you to not harm any innocents."

"That was no accident! You put a hex on me!"

"What proof do you have? I believe Merlin Prower got rid of any evidence to support that."

"You made me go on a rampage."

"That destroyed the Eggman Empire's forces and the Dingo Regime before you went rogue after Eggman captured you, and took on one of your best friends."

Knuckles was both speechless and outraged. He turned to Sally in the hopes that she may have something, but she said "He's right. We have no evidence to support a solid conviction."

"But he killed my dad!" Yelled Knuckles.

"Your father commited suicide and I even tried to stop him from doing so, by somewhat aggressive means I must admit, though."

"Julie-Su and Archimedes! They heard you confess to the whole thing."

"They made sure that Locke sacrificed himself and got me out of the way. If anything, they are accomplices to murder. If that is all, I shall be on my way. I have research to do. Goodbye."

Finitevus then conjured up one of the Warp Rings around his wrists and made a portal to Devil's Gulag. Knuckles looked around desperately for somebody to say something or do anything, but they did not. Finitevus then left through his Warp Ring. Julie-Su then came up to him and said "I'm sorry, Knuckles. But we'll get him next time. We good guys always win in the end."

Knuckles let out a sigh before replying. "Thanks, Julie, but I think I need to be on my own right now." And with that, he exited the hospital and headed off for the bench next to the stream. Sally then came up to Sonic and put her arms around him.

"With all these threats gone, it looks like we can finally go on our honeymoon, now." She said. "Looking forward to it?"

"Oh, yeah. Soleanna. Looks like a nice place. I just hope ol' Egghead doesn't ruin it."

Back at Devil's Gulag, Dr. Finitevus pulled out from his cloak three items. Two of them were viles containing the DNA of Remington and Julie-Su and a hair brush taken from the residence of Lien-Da with her uncontaminated hair on it. Finitevus walked into one of the cells that had pods he'd stolen from Albion's scientists who had wanted to make cloning possible before the Eggman Empire destroyed the ancient city.

"With these items, I shall have the son of Luger reborn and he shall be my greatest aid in bringing back the god among among gods into this horrific world. The power of Enerjak shall be known once more! Hahahahahahahaha!"

THE END


End file.
